Vengeance be Mine
by Reflected Shadows
Summary: Athrun Zala, ladies-man, has broken one heart too many when he breaks up with Stellar Hibiki. Now, Stellar's loyal cousin, Cagalli Yamato, is out for revenge. Has Athrun finally meet his match or will Cagalli break his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Athrun Zala, ladies-man, has broken one heart too many when he breaks up with Stellar Hibiki. Now, Stellar's loyal cousin, Cagalli Yamato, is out for revenge. Will Athrun finally meet his match?**

**Notes:**

**Other then this, and crucially important A/Ns there will be no Author Notes in this story.  
Like all my other fanfics- I will update it in my free time. **

**Via Hibiki is Stellar's Mom and Stellar is cousins with Cagalli. **

**Ages:**

**Cagalli and Athrun are both eighteen (seniors in highshool)**

**Stellar is fifteen. **

**Each chapter will be short and sweet. **

**Characters will probably be OOC for the story's sake  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Gundam Seed Destiny would have gone a LOT different. Therefore, I do not own Gundam Seed. Which kinda stinks. -.- **

**Enjoy! :)**

Vengeance Be Mine.

Chapter 1: A Crying Heart.

_~One little heart,, crying aloud_

_One little heart, vain and proud~_

February 14th Friday.

It is in an ending that this story begins. In a kitchen with black marble counters that gleam, reflecting the little lights above; wooden floors that bear the memories of the many pairs of feet that have trodden across their slightly-nicked boards; and large windows that emit sunlight, though the day this story begins on is far from sunny and light. Rain pours down, and the drops dart about as they slide down the smooth glass. The sound was a steady hum in the back ground though, as a little blonde girl slowly crouches to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest as she tries to blink back the tears that cling to her lashes. In front of her stands a tall, lean bluenette, with glinting green eyes, his arms crossed over his chest as he shifts his weight away from the girl. He makes no move to join her near to the floor, no gesture to comfort her obviously pained heart. Simply he watches, absorbing what he sees.

"I'm sorry, but we're just not meant to be."

Had she dared looked up to boy she would've noticed the smirk that played across his finely sculpted lips. She would've recognized the cocky expression that had won her heart as a look of triumph. The satisfaction that shined in his eyes even as she wished he would take back all the he had said. Her bony arms clutched her knees to her as if to hold herself together and for sure she did look like a jigsaw puzzle that was threatening to fall to pieces. The innocence she had worn like a glove had been shredded in this boy's betrayal.

Even now though, her frozen mind watched her finger trail the world 'forever' into her chestnut floor. As if somehow that word, like a spell, would rewind time and she could change. Change anything and everything if only to prevent this moment from happening.

"I'm sure you feel the same of course." The boy added, running a hand through his hair.

The blonde wanted to cry "No! No I don't!" but all she could do was nod her head numbly and wonder if she had seen this coming all along.

The boy found her reaction interesting, but the more he watched her shiver on the floor in her thin pink camisole the more irritated he became. He had seen more interesting displays of hurt and betrayal and her teary act was quickly boring him. Some girls had gotten angry and thrown themselves at him- others had begged him to change his mind- some had even tried to seduce him, which he had always found the most amusing. The boy considered himself the seducer, the snakecharmer- and they, his willing prey.

It would be too simple to call them conquests, but hardly were they challenges. They knew the rules to his game, but in the end they always lost. Always.

"I need to go." The boy added slowly, backing out of the kitchen towards the front door. He zipped up his leather coat partially before stepping partially out the front door. One last glance did he send to the strange blonde who stared blankly at the ground. The lips that had once whispered "I love you" so tenderly into her ears now smiled coldly and said. "Happy Valentines." The door swung shut behind him with a hollow thud, leaving the girl more lonely then she had ever thought possible.

What tears hadn't already escape her restraint, now fell freely, plinking on the wooden floor and staining it with even more memories.

"It hurts." The girl whispered, staring through her blurred vision at the tiny salt pool in front of her toes. "It hurts so much." She lowered her face into her jean-clothed knees, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed, her heart crying earnestly within.

O

Despite the contrary, gloomy weather settings, the boy whistled cheerfully as he set off down the thin brick path to the sidewalk where his black sports car was parked. Rain flecked his face and dampened his thick blue hair but he was too cheerful to notice. Today was a wonderful day and it felt like the beginning of something new.

**Reviews = love**

**Love= inspiration**

**Inspiration= writing**

**Writing= faster updates**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Let me know whether or not to continue this fic! :)**

**Azetta**


	2. Chapter 2

**To my reviewers with out accounts;**

**asucagafan, flymetothemoon, and Nina. **Thanks so much for reviewing :) I'm glad you liked my first chapter :)

**Note: This takes place in Japan. Each character is talking in Japanese. If the dialogue is in italics then it means they are talking in English. Italics with out quotes, are of course, character thoughts.**

**Also, I don't really know anything of Japanese culture… feel free to enlighten me if I get something wrong. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. Satisfied? **

Chapter 2: Caring heart.  
~_One little heart, wasting away _

_One little heart, here to stay_

February 14th

With a screeching of breaks that set off a cacophony of dog howls through out the neighborhood, a motorcycle slid to a halt in a puddle, splattering water on either side. A bulky black pack was strapped to one side of the bike. The lithe figure sitting atop it, cocked her helmeted-head back slightly as she examined the small red house in front of her, confirming it was the one she wanted. She was supposed to have arrived in the early morning but what with her poor directional qualities it had taken, ah, a little longer then it should have. It didn't help that this was first time in a long time that she had come back to Japan. It comforted her to see that, while many things change, a childhood second-home had not.

The little, two-story red house with the small porch and swing looked exactly how she remembered it. The red paint neat and tidy; a small, square window in the center of the peaked second story; flower beds edging the sides of the house; a small brick-path that cut between an abundance of green grass to the porch steps. Memories interlaced each thing as she recounted fondly the times when she had mowed the yard, swept the porch, sat on the swing with her twin or her younger cousin and sold lemonade at the sidewalk. Oh, it was good to be back, even if for a short while.

After dismounting, she wheeled her gleaming, yellow bike up the driveway and under the overhang of the garage, parking it and un-strapping her bag before making her way to the front door. From years of familiarity, she walked in with out knocking, pulling off her black helmet to release the short blonde locks from underneath. She shook out her slightly matted hair, sighing in the relief of losing the heavy helmet. Now that her features were thrown into light, it was even more obvious that she was a girl. Though she was slim and small, she had a boyish build to her body and any curves that might exist were hidden under her baggy clothing. The smile, that spread across her face as she surveyed the familiar family room splayed out about her, lit her face up and gave it a slightly glowing appeal that had caught many eyes before. There was a certain charisma that countered the challenging fire in her eyes, and the tough, hands-on-hips pose she had adopted. Not to mention the masculine black boots she wore. "Stellar, I'm here!" she called to her cousin, shifting her weight from side to side as she prepared for her cousin to come flinging out from nowhere to tackle her in a hug.

The house remain cold and unresponsive and her smile dimmed. After throwing her helmet onto a loveseat she made her way into the kitchen, rubbing her hands together as if to ease the frigid mood of the unusually quiet home.

"St-Stellar!" at once her amber eyes landed on the tiny, shaking blonde that still sat on the floor and she flung herself down besides her cousin, wrapping an arm around her in a protecting manner. "Stellar, what's wrong? Stellar!" concern animated from her as she shook her cousin, her heart hammering insides her chest. She had not expected this, nor did it escape her notice how thin her cousin had become in the months since she had last seen her. Guilt filled her as she wondered what else she had missed while she was gone. Was it her fault?

Inwardly she berated herself, yelling at herself for letting something hurt Stellar. She should have been here to protect her younger cousin.

"Cagalli." Slowly the heart-shaped face of her dearest cousin turned up, and those wide, purple-doe eyes stared brokenly at her. "Cagalli, it hurts." She whispered, feeling as if her lips were chapped and her throat dry. The words she wanted to say stirred within, though she couldn't figure out how to say them, nor what order to put them in.

"What hurts, Star?" Cagalli begged, she tugged lightly on the arms Stellar had clasped around her knees- afraid that if she pulled too hard they would snap like twigs.

Stellar's brow furrowed as she placed a hand on her heart and cried. "My heart."

Cagalli felt completely bewildered and out of depth. She understood that whatever was hurting Stellar was of an emotional level, but that was where she felt confused. She wanted to demand Stellar make sense but her cousin had always been quick to trust, quick to break.

A thought seized her though and she gently grabbed Stellar's upper arms, waiting until the younger girl looked at her before asking. "Stellar," her voice so softly persuaded. "Did somebody…hurt you?" her amber eyes narrowed. "On purpose?"

Dully, Stellar nodded her head and anger coursed through her fiery companion in hot waves.

Unlike her cousin, Cagalli had always been quick to anger, slow to forgiveness and as her eyes swept her pale cousin's shattered self she longed a target to release her anger upon. Stellar was like a little sister to her, two years younger and hers to protect and raise. She was mama bear protecting her cub.

It was her promise to Stellar, after all. A promise made years ago. Stellar had been there for Cagalli and Cagalli would always be there for Stellar.

"What did they do, Stellar?" mamma bear demanded sharply, though she already had a pretty good idea. When Stellar didn't respond she changed her question. "Stellar, why are you so thin?"

"I just wanted him to notice me." Stellar whispered. "I wanted to be beautiful."

"Oh Star," Cagalli murmured, wrapping her arms around the little girl and gathering her into a warm, protective embrace. "Poor Star." She rocked gently with the girl hugged to her, her voice a soothing whispered as she stroked her soft blonde locks.

Stellar clutched at Cagalli, pressing her face against her friend's shoulder. "Cagalli," she mumbled. "I thought…" she licked her lips. "I thought I could make him happy. I thought he _was_ happy." Tears overflowed in her eyes again, trailing wet spots into Cagalli's dark blue shirt. "I tried to be everything he wanted. Do everything he wanted. But it wasn't enough. He doesn't love me. He never loved me." Hearing herself say it seemed to bring the hurt all over again and she squeezed her eyes shut against the burning sensation in her eyes.

Cagalli's lips thinned into a scowl that the younger girl did not see. So she was right. A boyfriend had done this. Convinced Stellar to change, won her heart and then promptly broken it.

Minutes passed as the two rocked back in forth in a comforting manner whilst Cagalli formulated a plan. All of her few important possessions were in her bag and she knew for a fact that her aunt would love it if she stayed with them for a bit.

"Star, dear." She pulled back from her cousin, wiping Stellar's cheeks with her palms. "It's been a long time since I've stayed in one place, hasn't it?"  
Confused, Stellar nodded, hiccupping slightly. "I've missed you," she said softly.

Cagalli nodded, her eyes softening. "I missed you crazy, Star." She hugged her cousin tightly again before adding "And it's been a long time since I've gone to highschool."

"Th-that's y-your own f-fault." Stellar sniffled, wiping her nose.

The barest hint of a smile touched Cagalli's face at the sound of her brother's words coming from Stellar's mouth. "You've been talking to Kira, I see."

"He th-thinks y-you should go b-back to highschool."

"Easy for him to say, he graduated a year early." Cagalli rolled her eyes, pleased to see her little cousin cheering up slightly.

"You c-could too." Eyes shone with belief and adoration and Cagalli shook her head.

"I'm no child genius." Cagalli said quietly. Her expression drew serious, her gaze intent on Stellar's. "Star, tell me his name. Tell me the name of the man who broke your heart." _Tell me, and I will rip him to shreds!_

Stellar's gaze dropped and her tiny voice was barely hearable as she whispered dutifully.

"Athrun Zala."

Cagalli smiled grimly. Bingo. "Thank you." She murmured quietly, her eyes glittering with malice for the owner of that name. _Athrun Zala... I think it's time you learn that when we say "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"... we mean it. _

**Reviews mean the world :)**

**Azetta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again :)**

**First I want to thank my lovely reviewers who do not have accounts: **Asucagafan, Nina, Q.Q- thanks you guys :) means alot :)

**For those who think Cagalli is going OOC, I assure that she will not be for the whole fic. It is part of the story where she does go OOC, though it is not part of her personality. Don't worry, She'll still be the same, loveable hot-tempered blonde we all know. **

**Remember: Dialogue in italics = English **

***Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny. Give a show of hands if you thought I did. No one raising? Exactly, there ya go. **

Chapter 3: An Unhappy Heart.

~_One little heart, feeling blue_

_One little heart, sure what to do_

February 16th Sunday-

Stellar woke early the next morning only to find the futon her cousin had slept on, empty. Padding downstairs to the kitchen, she found Cagalli, jabbering in English over the phone that she clutched between her ear and shoulder. In one hand, the messy-haired blonde held a datebook, and in the other a spoon that made it's way from her bowl full of cereal to her mouth.

Finding the strength to force a trembling smile, Stellar got a piece of toast and sat down across from Cagalli at the bar, nibbling half-heartedly on the edge.

Noticing Stellar, Cagalli's eyes narrowed and she scowled. "_Yeah, yeah, okay, SHUT UP Yzak!" _She yelled before snapping the phone shut with a sigh.

"Is everything okay, Cagalli?" Stellar asked timidly, glad to have a reason to put down her unwanted breakfast. She rather not eat at all, she rather just stay in bed and sleep, but she knew Cagalli would have none of that. Plus she had missed her cousin something awful. "What's going on?" she hadn't understand a word of what Cagalli had said- what with her cousin being so fluent in English while Stellar barely knew how to ask "Where's the bathroom?".

Cagalli's scowl didn't diminish but she said, distractedly. "Just rearranging my schedule with my business partners. They can't really complain though, I have tons of vacation days piled up and ready to use." Her amber eyes hardened into a glare. "And you!"

"Y-yes?" Stellar jumped slightly. Her pajama top fell limply to one side off one bony, tiny shoulder.

"You are going to eat more then that toast!"

"I'm not very hungry." Stellar said softly, feeling ashamed under Cagalli's shrewd gaze.

"That's too bad. I wasn't asking, you twig!"

Stellar rubbed at her thin, pale arms insecurely. Was she really so thin? She was only trying to be beautiful. Like those other girls… like her cousin.

"I'm sor-"

"Nope. Don't even apologize. You have done nothing wrong." Cagalli hopped up from her seat, slapping her datebook down. "Stay right there, I'm going to make you breakfast."

"Cagalli…" Stellar hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip. Her cousin spun on her heel to face her, hands on hips, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "The last time you made me breakfast you blew up our microwave…"

Cagalli's hand froze on the stove and a shiver crawled down her spine. "Oh yeah… in that case…" she darted over to where the cereal was stored. "Cereal is safe." She threw a wink over her shoulder but Stellar didn't even smile.

Sympathy filled Cagalli as she watched the desolate creature she once knew as her cheerful cousin. How could anyone be so cruel as to take her innocent, loving spirit and break it?

Her sympathy was quickly followed by a wash of hatred that she quickly dismissed with a 'think about it later'. "Oh Stellar, what has the world done with you." Cagalli murmured as she set a bowl full of food before her little cousin and wrapped her arms around Stellar. She could feel tremors running through Stellar's body and she hugged all the tighter.

Stellar relaxed only a tiny and after a quick moment, Cagalli released Stellar, whipping out her phone.

"What are you doing now?" Stellar asked curiously, nudging half-heartedly at her cereal.

"Clearing up the rest of my schedule." Cagalli winked. "As soon as I'm done this, I'm going to make a plan and then we're going to go shopping."

"Shopping?" Stellar dropped her spoon. "Stellar didn't even know Cagalli knew that word!"

"Oh hush! It's for both of us- I need clothes and you need…" Cagalli wrinkled her nose. "Better clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Stellar asked, pushing the cereal bowl away as Cagalli turned her back on Stellar and lifted the phone to her ear.

"I've seen those things you call 'clothes' in your closet and have decided you need something that actually serves it's purpose and _clothes _you." She paused then as whoever on the other line picked up. "_Miriallia?"_

Stellar nodded dumbly in agreement. The clothes in her closet weren't really her style- but Athrun seemed to appreciate them.

"_Cagalli? I didn't expect to hear from you so soon… you're not coming back already are you? You know you're on vacation right?"_

"_Well, that's what I'm calling about." _Cagalli turned around to glare at Stellar, pointedly shoving her cereal bowl back towards her. Mouthing to her younger cousin she said 'So help me, Stellar, if you don't eat it…'

"_Oh boy…" _Miriallia said.

"_You have no idea." _Cagalli rolled her eyes, thinking of the mysterious 'Athrun Zala'.

"_So what's your issue?" _Miriallia asked exasperatedly, hoping that Cagalli wouldn't ask to return to America early.

"_Is it possible for me to extend my vacation? Something tells me I might be here for another month or so…"_

"_Really?" _Miriallia crowed gleefully._ "Finally going to do the doctor's orders and get some rest?" _

Cagalli sighed. "_No need to sound so gleeful. I was just calling to make sure that that's fine." _She picked up Stellar's abandoned spoon, filling it with cereal. 'The easy way or the hard way?' her expression read and Stellar looked almost afraid.

"_Well… Hmmm…" _Cagalli could hear papers rustling in the background. "_Well, no not really, but I can make it fine. You know me."_

Cagalli chuckled. "_Indeed I do. Oh, and Miriallia, I have another question." _'The hard way then!' Cagalli mouthed at Stellar who went pale.

"_Yes? Wait… are you making air plane noises over there?"_

"_Nooooo." _Cagalli lied as she practically forced the spoon into Stellar's mouth after gliding it down air-plane style. "_Anyway, I was just wondering… How do you make a guy fall in love with you out of the blue?"_

There was a sudden thud over the line as if someone had dropped the phone, it was quickly followed by a shriek. "_Eh-wha?" _

That night:

Via Hibiki smiled lovingly, as she watched her daughter and her sister's daughter sleep. The two had gone shopping all day to pick up clothes for Cagalli and Via had spent her own day transferring records so that Cagalli could go to Stellar's school.

Though it had taken some cleaning and reorganizing, the Hibikis had found and made room for Cagalli in Stellar's small room. The left side of the room had been declared Stellar's and her oak dresser, desk and bed had been shoved together in a messy jumble. Cagalli had commandeered an old, pink futon that was now unfolded and made up in the opposite corner from Stellar's bed. They had found a spare, beat up dresser in the basement that they brought up and Cagalli had stored her recently bought clothes in. Though, it didn't escape her notice that Cagalli's black bag, that lay open beside her bed, was full of a jumble of stuff as if the owner had packed pell-mell. Via pursed her lips slightly, frowning as she studied the cocoon of blankets that Cagalli had become. Though she was beyond delighted to have her niece living with them for a short while, she was perplexed. In all Cagalli's past visits she had only stayed for a few days, a week at the most before disappearing with out a word. This was unusual.

But she wouldn't pry. Cagalli was of a stubborn type and unless she wanted you to know something, then you were better off giving up. Not to mention she was thankful for her niece's presence in her daughter's life. Stellar was so very innocent and naïve, people took advantage of her. But perhaps with Cagalli here… Stellar could learn to be stronger…

"Blockhead…know better…a woman scorned… hah!" Cagalli wriggled about before rolling over in her sleep, muttering. "You'll see…"

Via stood, frozen, her eyes wide as she tried to calm the racing of her heart. A chuckle escaped her lips and she shook her head in amazement. Cagalli never failed to amaze her. Like mother like daughter. But hopefully…only in that aspect.

OOOOOOOO

February 17 Monday morning

Stellar awoke to the sound of voices. A familiar voice in fact, one that happened to be whispering in English. Blinking bleary eyed, Stellar drowsily watched her cousin stomp back and forth over her plush white rug, ranting softly over the phone. For not the first time, Stellar wished she was fluent in English so that she wouldn't be second guessing what Cagalli was saying but after realizing she was never going to give up, she rolled back over, intent on a few more minutes of sleep.

"_No, I don't consider it cheating…" _A frazzled blonde, hopped around the room on one foot as she tried to fit the other into the sleeve of a pair of hell-awful tight jeans. _"Yes… Yes… I'll call. Both of you. Mhmm… I pinky promise to keep you both updated." _She rolled her eyes then tripped and fell, swearing in Japanese. Suddenly the person on the other line was screaming and automatically Cagalli switched to her native language. "Oh shut up you! It was just two curses!"

A grumble was her only response and after glancing once at the half-awake Stellar, Cagalli switched back to English for privacy and her cousin's sake. _"Anyway, I promise. Nothing is going to happen- I know what I'm doing. I may be blonde, but I'm not a ditz." _Her jeans were zipped up and a shirt soon followed during which she bickered over the phone.

"_Yes, yes, Kira, you heard me right." _Cagalli clutched the cell phone between her shoulder and her ear as she paused to examine her self critically in a mirror that hung down the back of a closet. _"I really am going back to school… What? You want me to repeat that? S-C-H-O-O-L. Huh? No… No… I don't plan to stay long enough to graduate… What? Go to collage?" _She snorted. "_Get a job? Are you insane? And give up everything I have now… What's that? Are you laughing?" _Her eyes narrowed. "_That's it! I'm NEVER EVER VISITING-" _

"Kira? Is that Kira, Cagalli?" Stellar had sat up in bed, her purple eyes round, her blankets tangled about her. Kira Yamato, Cagalli's twin, was her only other cousin, who she saw more often then Cagalli but still not enough.

Cagalli hesitated before mumbling to Kira. "Stellar wants to talk to you." She tossed the phone to Stellar before sitting down to do her make up, keeping an ear tuned to their conversation.

_Oh Lord, never thought I would be putting this stuff on willingly. _Cagalli raised her eyebrows at the make up stuff she had bought. It was just a light blush, some bright lipstick, and a couple eyeshadows, just little things to enhance her features. Sighing, she got to work dressing up her face. Ever since she was little she had hated make up, in her career she found herself subjected to it a lot, and now, she was putting it on by herself from years of practice.

"Still hate this stuff." She muttered. "God finds me beautiful just the way I am." Grumble, grumble went the grouchy blonde as she struggled not to poke herself in the eye.

"Kira, Kira! Guess what!" Stellar reminded Cagalli of a puppy the way her cousin bounced up in down in place. "What? Nooooo, I didn't get taller." Disappointment clouded her voice and Cagalli coughed a snicker. Her cousin could dream.

"What? Nooo, I didn't get that pet pig I wanted for Christmas." Stellar frowned at the memory. Over her mother's dead body.

Kira must have kept guessing, because finally Stellar cried. "It was a rhetorical question, Kira."

At that the two got a in a debate over whether 'guess what' was rhetorical or not, and if people really were meant to guess. At last, Stellar said. "Cagalli learned a new word!"

"What?" Cagalli blinked in surprise, examining herself in the mirror.

"Mhmm, she learned how to say 'shopping'." Stellar sounded like a proud mother whose baby had said their first word. "And she went shopping- she's putting on makeup Kira! All by herself!"

"Why I oughta-" Mascara wand met eyeball and Cagalli stopped to swear.

Glancing up fearfully at her blinking, cussing cousin who was struggling to move in her tight jeans, Stellar quickly said. "Noooo, I don't think she's been possessed." Stellar paused and said to Cagalli. "You look really nice." Actually, the correct term was that Cagalli looked like a girl for once, and a very, model-attractive girl.

She had a red tank top under a formfitting black-leather jacket, dark skinny jeans with rips and knee high black boots with no heel because "high heels are an invention of the devil!", as Cagalli put it. Her lips were red, pouty, with a slight Cagalli scowl curling one edge. Her smoky amber eyes had a fire burning within them.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Stellar asked.

"Er…" Cagalli blanched, blushing. "Miriallia said to play hard-to-get since it always seems to work in the movies… since I have no idea how to do that really… I decided to just be myself…" she scowled at the mirror. "On the inside at least."

It wasn't really herself- though the style did contain Cagalli's boldness, her fire, and her passion- otherwise it was too girly, too strange, to be on Cagalli.

"You look uncomfortable." Stellar noticed as the other blonde fidgeted with her clothing, shifting her wait nervously from hip to hip.

"Oh hush!" Cagalli said though she did feel uncomfortable. She only ever dressed like this for business days normally.

"Kira says that he's glad you're still a girl. Sometimes we forget." Stellar smiled at Cagalli's expression of fury.

"Give me that! No more talking to my idiot little brother." She snatched the phone much to Stellar's dismay and shouted a few choice words in English, pausing once to say 'Don't repeat any of these words, Star,' before screaming. "GOOD BYE, IDIOT BROTHER!" and hanging up.

"Cagalli," Stellar's brow furrowed in confusion as Cagalli started to head out the door. "Aren't you going to school with me?"

The blonde in the door way froze, one arm wrapped around her black helmet, the other spinning a set of keys around her finger. "Sorry, Star." She grimaced and shrugged apologetically. "In order for this to work I think it would be better if no one knows we know each other."

Stellar's expression fell. Suddenly the tape that had been holding her together the past days started to peel. Her bottom lip quivered.

"Oh no you don't." Cagalli's eyes narrowed. "You're tough-stuff, remember? I might not be able to hang with you, but I promise I'll be watching out for you, okay, Star?"

"But I'm not 'tough-stuff'." Stellar sniffled, trying not to cry. "I'm not you!"

"Star, do not give him the satisfaction of breaking." Cagalli ordered firmly, but not unkindly. "Just please… He doesn't deserve you." _What that bastard does deserve is heart to be broken. And if I have any say in the matter- that is exactly what will happen! _Cagalli thought, struggling not to let her emotions roll across her face.

Stellar, laid back down, pulling her blanket back over her head. A muffle whisper sounded from the cushy mountain on the bed. "I'll try. I promise… And, Cagalli…"

"Yes?"

"Don't get hurt…"

Cagalli smiled adoringly at her sweet cousin. "Wouldn't dream of it. See ya!" before disappearing. A minute later the front door creaked open and then thudded close, followed by the snarling of Cagalli's motorcycle.

Only after silence ensued did Stellar peer out from under her covers, the tears she had promised not to shed now falling freely. "And don't hurt him." Her words fell softly into an empty room with out a soul to hear.

"And another one bites the dust." Cagalli crowed to herself as she swerved around yet another car on the highway. Her motorcycle, a flash of yellow, weaved through the highway towards the school, cars honking behind her in irritation.

Unlike her brother, who was the epitome of 'safe driver', Cagalli was as reckless as a street racer and as fast as one too. Fortunately, despite her numerous close-calls, Cagalli had never gotten in a crash.

Though, her cousin was forbidden to ride with her after her last driving display in front of her aunt.

Her leather jacket flapped in the wind and she wished she wasn't wearing a helmet so that she could feel the wind cut through her blond hair. She loved going fast, loved the adrenaline rush of swerving so close to cars that she could reach out and touch them.

And she especially loved a challenge.

The gleaming red sports car in front of her was giving her a challenge as it remained a constant speed, but gave her no room to edge around.

Cagalli frowned before leaning to the right, waiting until the car had inched to the right before jerking her motorcycle to the left and shooting up around it. "Sucka." She grinned to herself, streaking past it just as the driver honked and snapped.

"Son of a –" _Beeeep_! Went the car after it's driver yelled.

Amused, Cagalli lifted on hand and wiggled her fingers in farewell before pressing her foot down harder on the pedal.

"Oooooh, someone does not look happy." Dearka Elsman laughed as he jammed his hands in his pockets, waiting patiently for his friend to get out the car.

Athrun yawned, running his hand through his hair, stepping out of his red Materazzi and into the high school parking lot. "Just had to deal with a little road rage this morning."

"You mean-" Dearka smirked and gestured towards an area lower then Athrun's waist. Athrun laughed lowly, shaking his head. "Nope. Some dude I guess who never grew up was going nuts on the freeway. Idiot is going to get himself killed if he keeps driving like that." The words died on his lips as he paused outside's the school entrance, noticing a familiar yellow motorcycle parked in a lane of cars. "Wonderful. The idiot goes to our school."

"Wonderful, a school full of idiots." Cagalli muttered to herself as she watched the pandemonium happening in the halls. For a moment it occurred to her _How the hell am I going to find this 'Athrun Zala' in this ruckus? _Her searing amber gaze swept through the crowd, searching for the 'blue-haired wonder'.

Not everybody noticed her, but those who did, double-taked. Girls blinked in awe at the proud girl who radiated an aura of 'back off!' and the boys simply stared at the chick who seemed too hot to be true. There was just something that seemed older about her, more mature then her fellow brethren. She didn't belong in this setting. It was obvious.

Over the heads of students, Cagalli noticed Stellar squeezing her way to her locker, getting knocked around by those who didn't pause for her to pass. The fiery blonde had to resist the urge to roar "Let my cousin pass, you buttheads!". It would be too suspicious if people knew that she and Stellar were friends, let alone cousins.

After locating her locker, she dumped what stuff she had to before acquiring someone's navigational help to find homeroom. Her amber eyes flickering all about the hall ways she walked through, seeking, but never finding. _Damn. This is going to be harder then I thought if I can't even find him. _She brooded. It took her a minute to realize that they had come to a stop outside's a class room.

"Thank you." She grunted to the green-haired boy beside's her. "Errr."

"Nicol," The boy smiled. "You weren't listening to anything I said, were you?"

Cagalli shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, first day of school and all. Mind in a whirl." _Yeah, right. This is easy compared to my real life. _

"I understand." Nicol reassured. "I have class to get to, otherwise I would love to stay and chat – uh?"

"Cagalli. Cagalli Yamato." Cagalli's smile spread slightly and Nicol blushed before he trotted off, waving goodbye.

Lunch time:

"Athrun!"

Athrun and Dearka looked up from the ring of girls surrounding them to greet their two-year younger friend.

Nicol was a pet project the two seniors had picked up a half-a-year earlier after watching him get shoved into a locker for the zillionth time. They had only done it out of guilt, but surprisingly enough, a friendship had fostered between the unlikely friends.

"Ladies, if you don't mind making room." Athrun smiled at each girl in turn who blushed, nodding their heads eagerly as they made room for the shorter-green haired boy at the circle cafeteria table.

"Hi Nicol." Dearka said absentmindedly as he eyed the rather chesty girl who sat across from him and was fiddling with her salad. "What's up."

"Have you guys met the new girl yet?" Nicol asked eagerly.

The chesty girl- what was her name?- oh, Kendra, scoffed slightly. "She thinks she's all that." She muttered.

"Who?" Athrun asked, his brow furrowing. Across the cafeteria he spotted a blonde searching the cafeteria as if looking for a place to sit. Though all he could see was the back of her, he guessed it was Stellar. Surprise flittered through him at the sight. He hadn't thought she would show up at school for another day or two. But wait… what was she wearing? Jeans, boots, leather jacket… that wasn't her style at all.

"Wow, Athrun." Dearka noticed, following his gaze, his own eyes gleaming in admiration. "Normally your exes don't come in looking that good. Are you losing your touch?"

Athrun frowned, before kissing the strange, pretty girl next to him on the cheek, murming "be right back" and then standing up and briskly walking toward's the blonde's back. Was he losing his touch? Well, it wasn't like he wanted to cripple them, but it was part of their challenge. They could try to make Athrun fall in love with them, but if they didn't then…well…they had to pay the cost for thinking they could.

Only when he was placing his hand on her shoulder to get her attention did Athrun realize that this girl was taller, (he thought the boots had heels), leaner and stockier then willowy petite Stellar. "Stellar?" he asked even as a pair of burning amber eyes met his. "Oh." He blinked in surprise, not recognizing the blonde girl who scowled at him. _Damn, she's, wow. _His eyes roved appreciatively over her curvy form, an admiring look that did not go unnoticed by Cagalli. Nor did his blue hair go unnoticed.

_Is this blockhead him? He did think I was Stellar. I bet it is. Athrun Zala. _Cagalli brooded as she flicked a glance over him. He was… well, there was no cutting it, he was beautiful in a manly-aristocrat sort of way, with green eyes like pools of molten emerald and dark, midnight hair. It was easy to see why any girl would fall for the wingless-angel, overlooking the demon heart within.

"Obviously, I'm not this 'Stellar', so if you don't mind." Cagalli tossed her hair over her shoulder dismissively as she turned to walk away, sending a quick mental prayer that she wouldn't trip. Deep down, Cagalli was a klutz, and it had taken everything she had to walk with out tripping the entire morning.

"W-wait." Athrun grabbed her by her forearm, jerking her lightly to a halt. "Sorry, did we get off on the wrong foot?"

Cagalli glared pointedly at his hand on her arm. "No, but we're nowhere near to getting off on the right one."

The conversation was going down hill and fast- Athrun struggled to regain his composure so that he wouldn't gape at the girl. This had never happened to him before. "I…uh…"

She inched back slightly as if she were looking for an escape from the conversation. "I would say 'sorry' but I hate lying."

"No wait, I'm sorry." Athrun said hurriedly, hoping to keep her there. God, she was beautiful. What he would give to…

"And I hate people who lie even more." The blonde sighed. "Next time you apologize, try looking up here-" she pointed at her face. "And not down here." Her fingers flicked in the direction of her modestly-clothed chest that, Athrun might have glanced at…once… or twice… or the entire conversation.

"Now if you don't mind- I'm going to go enjoy what I came here to do: Eat." She turned and began walking away in the direction of the cafeteria line.

"Wait," Athrun called after her, but she didn't even pause to glance back. "I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it." She yelled back, hips swaying slightly as she walked, not drawing just Athrun's attention. Numerous guys eyes were drawn to the proud blonde who now made a debut across the cafeteria. Numerous girls were glaring, and everyone else stared surprised at Athrun.

For the first time ever, a girl hadn't been attracted at first sight to him.

Athrun exchanged a stunned look with Dearka who shrugged and mouthed. "Tough luck- can't win them all, I guess."

Athrun frowned after the blonde's retreating figure before retorting back to Dearka. "Wanna bet?"

America:

In a little coffeeshop at the corner of a busy street in New York city, a dark-pink haired girl sipped coffee whilst examining a thin piece of paper. The suit-clothes she wore were neat but frayed, and her long hair was tidied back in a messy bun. Worry creased her forehead, and her free hand drummed anxiously on the table. _What am I going to do, what am I going to do? _She thought unhappily as she compared her numerous college debts, her living expenses, to what little money she had left. Ever since she had gotten fired two weeks ago, she had been surviving off of scraps, pawning what things she could, while trying to find a job in her spare time. Everytime she went to apply though to businesses, she was either too late, or just not what they were looking for. Not to mention, she wasn't really useful. Her major was in music- a business that was nearly impossible to get into.

After paying the waitress from her meager stack of bills, the girl, nineteen, stepped out into the rainy afternoon. Crossing her arms over her chest as if to fend off the cold, she began to amble her way back her run-down apartment. Everything had seemed so promising when she graduated from highschool. She knew she wanted to be a professional violinist. But no matter how hard she tried, she could never land a job of any kind and now the world just seemed bleak.

With out looking up, she began to cross a street, mind in a daze. _God, if there was ever a time for a miracle it would be- _

"_Lady, look out!" _A man's voice called, and too late did Lunamaria Hawke glance up to see the car heading straight towards her.

There wasn't enough time to move. So she closed her eyes, prayed it wouldn't hurt and succumbed to the darkness.

**For those who are wondering, yes, Lunamaria is veeery important to the story :) **

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll leave a review :)**

**Azetta**


	4. Chapter 4: A slumbering heart

**Here again :) a big shout of thanks to my darling reviewers who take time out of their day to message me back on this...rather...awful fiction; my reviewers with out accounts, Nina,** **Flymetothemoon** (she's eighteen :) ,** Asucagafan, and QQ**

**And, er, I am not very happy with this chapter... Cagalli seems a tad arrogant (which was my intent) but now i find it perplexing and irritating... still... it is a start. **

***Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, and I do not want to own Shakespeare for I will never be able to truly understand him. That said, Cagalli's opinion on Romeo & Juliet is not mine. at least, not totally...**

Chapter 5: A slumbering heart

_One little heart, wary and curt_

_One little heart, tired and hurt_

* * *

February 18 Wednesday

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get?" Dearka said patiently as he and Athrun compared notes in the school library. Their voices were hushed as to not warrant the severe librarian's gaze, nor bother the other readers. Aside the murmurs, the small library was filled with the rustling of papers, the soft clicks as the librarian stamped books, and the warm drowsy feeling one often gets in a comfortable book environment.

Glancing carefully at the librarian again, Athrun scooted his chair closer to the table. "Well, how does one girl just disappear?"

Dearka blinked owlishly up at him. "Come again?"

"The girl?"

Violet eyes rolled in exasperation. "Which one?"

"The blonde."

"Kendra?"

"Nooo." Athrun frowned.

"Stacy?"

"No, I don't know her name." Impatient, Athrun said quickly. "The girl who just randomly showed up at our school on Monday."

"Oh. _Her_. Well, Nicol does." Dearka said calmly, returning to his books. Unlike his friend he wasn't so perturbed by the strange blonde. True, she was gorgeous in a fiery way but girls like her required too much attention just to catch let alone hold on to for a few days. Though a skirt-chaser, he cared little about neither the chase nor the conquest. He didn't even understand his friend very well either. Athrun seemed to grow interested in any girl and though he didn't initially keep them around to be trophies, he had some sort of pride in having broken their hearts. It was as if he was searching for love, to experience though, not to keep it, but to spite it. It was inconceivable. It was Athrun Zala.  
Nettled, Athrun's eyebrow quirked questioningly. "Nicol does?" _Really? I gave him less credit then he deserves. _"What is it then?"

"I dunno. Um, I think it was Calli." Dearka replied absentmindedly as he flipped to the glossary of his science book to look up a word.

"Calli? That's pretty…Delicate. Like a flower." Athrun mused. A book landed on the floor with a thud and the librarian's head whipped around in Athrun's direction. Athrun raised his hands in protest and looked behind him in the direction of the noise. Chest-level books shelves encircled the tables and chairs in the center of the library and though there were a few people poking through the spines of books, there were none in the rows behind Athrun. The Librarian glared pointedly at Athrun after sweeping the area with her gaze and Athrun sighed, taking the blame for what was probably a loosely stacked book falling on the ground. "Listen, I know it's bothering you that you haven't won her heart and she isn't trying to seduce you yet but can we focus on this?" Dearka thunked his text book with his pencil. "The whole reason we're here is so that we don't fail chemistry."

Athrun scowled at him. "You wouldn't be failing if you knew there was a time and place for footsie with your harem."

Dearka rolled his eyes. Two girls did not count as a harem- he only had two hands anyway! "Don't mock my ways of study! There are better forms of chemistry that deserve our attention."

Athrun opened his mouth, as if to disagree, then stopped and shrugged. "No argument there." He grinned before nodding to the book. "Let's get to work."

The two boys leaned their heads over their books, muttering suggestions, questions and advice to eachother every now and then as they lapsed into concentration.

Little did they know, but only two shelves away two blondes had sunk to the ground, hands over their mouths as they fought with their own mortification.

"Oh my Lord, that was close." Cagalli moaned breathlessly as she carefully picked up the history book she had dropped and placing it carefully back onto it's stack. Stellar nodded in agreement, though she was unsure if her heart pounded at the excitement or the fact that Athrun was only two shelves away. The two cousins had taken to meeting for a few minutes during their day to chat in the library. When "Satin's spawn", as Cagalli called them, showed up, laden with homework and books, the two had leapt for shelter behind the shelves and had been sitting there for a good thirty minutes, nerves pricked as they listened in on the conversation between the bluenette and blonde.

Most of it had been trivial, sports, school, work. Some of it had been crude to the point that Cagalli had to cover her cousin's ears, her eyes narrowed in disgust. The last bit about Cagalli had perked her interest.

Positive no one would hear the soft scratching of a pen, Cagalli carefully retrieved a pen and a piece of scrap paper. Using the open history book to support the paper, she scrawled a quick message to her cousin. Stellar stopped nervously playing with her clothes and cocked her head to read.

_C: This is good! I left an impression!_

Seeing her cousin's encouraging smile, Stellar slowly slid the book and paper onto her lap. Cagalli handed her the pen before sitting back, wiggling slightly in excitement as she always did. It reminded Stellar of when they were little and her older cousin would concoct crazy plans, or they would pretend they were spies that couldn't get caught. Cagalli loved things like this- things that promised danger or thrill.

_S: Yes._

Stellar turned her head away after writing her message, not wanting Cagalli to see her face. Afraid of what she would find there. Her bottom lip quivered but she staunched the tears. She shouldn't care. She shouldn't care.

But it was so hard. Every time she was close to Athrun it was as if he was a music station and she was a radio that could only to tune in to him. For the past couple days she had been hoping that maybe… he would realize he loved her. Maybe he would beg her forgiveness for hurting her. At the least she had hoped to hear a word about herself in his exchange with Dearka. But he said nothing. It was like she hadn't even existed.

A poke in her shoulder alerted her to the new message Cagalli had written. Taking a deep breath, the tiny blonde faced her older cousin, ready to recommit herself to the mission.

_C: I can't believe he thinks my name is 'Callie'! Delicate as a flower my - _Here a word had been scribbled out and Stellar smiled faintly in amusement at Cagalli's attempt to censor her language- _butt. _

_S: It's not as if he has heard properly. You haven't met with him since the cafeteria on Monday._

Cagalli made a face and shrugged. That had been her plan. Meet him, leave a lasting impression and then disappear and observe. Whenever she had been in his vicinity she had watched him, watched his face for the tiniest signs of what irked him and what amused him. The slightest downward tilt of his eyes when he was angry, the quirk of an eyebrow when he was baffled by something, the way his lips tugged slightly to one side when he was briefly amused.

Though, it had made her feel like a stalker, Cagalli was quite proud of her elusive handling of the situation, as she stayed out of his way but managed to learn about him all the while. From school gossip- that sadly was mostly true- she had learned his numerous girlfriends, his achievements in both school and sports and girls. She had learned that he was 'the sweetest thing since sugar' and the 'hottest thing since the sun'. That he had come out of the womb gift wrapped in good looks and a great personality. Many of the girls in the school secretly, behind appreciative smiles or disapproving scowls, entertained the idea of being the one to tame him and earn his love.

_C: Well, that was the idea… I want to know as much about him as I can to help even out this battle field._

_S: only you, cousin, would think of a potential relationship as a battle field._

Cagalli smiled a strained grimace. _C: It's not a relationship when the only options are win or lose. I won't lose. I will break his heart. _

_S: You don't have to._

Something in Cagalli's chest tightened and she grabbed her cousin's hand firmly in hers. Amber eyes met violet in an intense, meaningful stare. All Cagalli wrote in return was.

_C: I have to._

And Stellar understood.

Suddenly footsteps approached their row and the cousins, startled glanced at eachother in alarm. Quick as a swooping bird, Cagalli snatched the history book from Stelalr's hand's, snapping it close over their written conversation and shoving it back into the book shelves. Together, the cousins scuttled, on hands and knees, into the next row where they collapsed against the next shelve of books, momentarily hidden.

Once they had confirmed it safe and the footsteps had retreated, the two girls fell into silent giggles, delight shining in their eyes at their game of hide and go seek in the book shelves. It was childish. It was silly. It was cousins.

A sigh. "What's bothering you now?" Dearka groaned as he and Athrun strode out into the parking lot, sunlight bearing down from above.

Hands jammed in his pocket to ward off the bitter chill of February, Athrun nodded with his chin in the direction of the offending familiar motorcycle.

"What?"

"At exactly seven thirty each morning, that bike- and it's rider- comes out onto the highway I take to come here." Athrun shook his head. "The idiot drives at ridiculous speeds."

"So…You're not thinking about 'Callie' at all." Dearka raised an eyebrow.

Athrun paused on the sidewalk to let a car pass before crossing the black pavement to where he had parked his car. "No…" In fact he was.

It wasn't like Callie had been the first girl to play hard to get- nor was she the first girl to do it so well or avoid him. But there was something defiant about her. From the very way she stood to the fire that burned in her amber eyes. It was like she was warning him, telling him _You can't have me. I'm not yours. I never will be. _It made Athrun even more intrigued.

_I wonder how long it will take before she too, submits. Before she confesses that she loves me. _He mused before shaking his head slightly. He was getting ahead of himself.

He had to attract her first, lure her. But how? What kind of bait would work?

"Athrun, are you listening to me?" Dearka grated.

"What? Yes, of course!" Athrun jumped.

"Really? So all these times I've been asking why it's taking so damn long to unlock your car you heard me?"

Athrun snorted and shrugged an apology. "S'ry." He unlocked the car, slipping in quickly. He snickered as Dearka dashed his head against the top of the door.

"Ow! That's why I hate these sports cars. You have to go low to get in." Dearka complained, rubbing his bruised forehead.

"On the plus side you attract welcome attention." Athrun nodded a greeting at a passing female who blushed and quickened her pace towards her car, casting furtive glances over her shoulder in his direction.

"School's over, Athrun, wipe the smirk off your face."

"No, Dearka, now the real fun begins."

"You have a date tonight?"

Athrun grinned. "Remember Sarah, the red head?"

"She finally caved? By the way, it's Gwen who you're thinking of." Dearka laughed as Athrun blanched.

"There's too many to keep track of." Athrun huffed as he pulled out his phone and skimmed through his contacts and their pictures. Most of them were of girls. "Damn." He said, eyebrows raising. "You were right, it _is_ Gwen."

"You're losing your touch."

"Right. Tell that to Juli. She probably hasn't even left the closet where I told her we were breaking up."

"A closet? Smooth. But no, really, look at that girl- Stellar?"

"Stellar." It took a moment to place the name but when he did Athrun frowned, irate. Stellar should have been easy to break. Heck, he thought she _was _broken but… the girl had surprised him. She had shown up at school, welldressed, hair neat, make up not smudged and eyes clear and bright. Not at all what he expected from timid Stellar. "I don't…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I honestly didn't expect her to get over it that fast."

"I wouldn't say that." Dearka replied. "I don't think she's over you, her eyes follow you wherever you go. But… I think she's just trying to hold herself together."

At the rather deep response Athrun stared at his friend.

"Okay, maybe I heard that she was still hurting from a friend." Dearka grinned.

Athrun laughed. "Well, it'll be different with the other blonde." _I'll use her. Get her out of my head. And then watch those amber eyes fill up with tears. _He twisted the key in the engine and the car started with a

throaty purr. _It's almost a shame, though. The idea of dousing the fire in those eyes. _

* * *

Thursday

"This is…useless." Cagalli announced to the teacher and the class. "Why do I need to read "Romeo and Juliet"? I already know the outcome? They die."

Flustered at the girl's gall to stand before her and disagree so easily the teacher stammered. "It is by Shakespeare, one of his many great works and-"

"Useless. Should I be majoring in theatre in college one day, I'm sure there is something…enlightening hidden amongst the 'thou's and 'thy's in this play but as I am not, like most of this class I'm sure, it is useless."

Though a few were horrified at her boldness and scorn of great literature, the students were delighted at her challenge.

"You!" the teacher raised a trembling finger towards Cagalli as Cagalli stood and walked to the front of the class. "Go to the principals office now!" Her order might have invoked some dismay upon the students hadn't Cagalli already made her way to the door, pausing only to say thoughtfully.

"You know, I think I will. Someone needs to inform him of this horrible curriculum the school uses. Have a good day." And with that the door closed smartly behind her leaving a stunned class.

* * *

An hour after school ended.

"_It's beyond stupid, Kira." _Cagalli hissed between gritted teeth as she swept the empty auditorium stage. The dimly lit auditorium had a thin coating of dirt on the floor

"_Yes, yes, you said that before." _Kira said patiently in response to his sister. "_However, you are not the teacher. You haven't graduated college let alone highschool and you do not see the benefits they do."_

"_And likely never will!" _She yelped, pausing to fumble with the curtains that were pulled across the stage. _"Honestly, Kira, all I did was point out that my time would be better spent learning other things rather then the juvenile, wannabe lovestory of two hormonal teens and somehow I end up sweeping the auditorium."_

"_Funny you should mention juvenile."_

_Click!_ Went the phone as Cagalli hung up on her brother with a huff. Having finished her job she put the broom back in it's properplace back stage and headed back the way she came, fumbling with the curtains.

The sound of voices made her freeze. She strained her ears to listen as a pair of feet, no, two pairs of feet approached the stage, followed by soft, conspiring whispers. The whispers fell quiet only to be followed by a fumbling rustling movement.

Carefully, the hidden blonde peeked between the black curtains to peer out over the stage. Instantly she withdrew her head, her face bright red. _Oh my, that was…well…unexpected. _

Tip toeing to the back door as to not interrupt the mysterious, shadowed couple that had made their escape to the auditorium to…reacquaint themselves with eachother's bodies, Cagalli found that the back door was…locked.

_You've got to be kidding me. _Exasperation in every steps pounded on the stage on the otherside of the curtains and Cagalli's jaw went slack in horror. Fruitlessly she yanked on the locked door. _You've got to be kidding me!_

Any moment now the couple would pull open the curtains- probably seeking a more secluded spot to do their…business- only to reveal the mortified blonde on the otherside. _I have enough bad credit to my name with out this!_

The footsteps paused. Cagalli held her breath.

And the next thing she knew there was a soft, soothing, strumming of guitar strings.

Unable to help herself, the curious blonde crept her way back to her spot behind the curtains, listening to the music cords. Low, slow notes echoed softly a slow rhythm that seemed to fill the empty gloom with a glow as music often does. _They're not a beginner but they aren't very good either. _She noticed after recognizing the song. Amusement filled her at the familiar music notes that the caressed the darkness. The musician though was only playing a few of them, and not in perfect rhythm either. To the untrained ear it sounded good, but Cagalli knew better. The musician only knew a few music cords and they played them in different patterns in a mock play of the original music song.

_Nice try, but no cig- _her thoughts were cut off as a familiar male voice began to sing in an octave lower of the original singer, his voice warm and husky as if he sang from his heart.

"Only you, Just you, can make my world spin so fast. Everything that happened before is simply just the past."

_Wait…Is he really trying to- _

"Be my light, be my sun, I can't believe I'm saying this…but I think…you're the one. My heart won't stop pounding- I want to say this right- be mine, my-"

Cagalli snorted. Loudly.

Instantly the voice stopped, fingers skived notes as the laughter that had been building up within her since the first word burst free. The curtains were wrenched apart to reveal Cagalli who was far from humiliated as she doubled over, snickering in earnest at the bluenette and brunette who sat on the stage in front of her

"Oh my God," she whispered in between chortles, wiping her eyes. "Oh my God,"

Athrun Zala looked shocked at the blonde before him, his hands frozen over his black guitar. She was obviously amused by something, and her neat, form fitting clothing was covered in pieces of dirt. Behind her he noticed the supply closet's door slightly ajar. _Was she here the entire time? Was she cleaning? _Belatedly did he realize the source of her humor and the disbelief that shimmered in her eyes. She had after all intervened on him confessing his 'love' for a girl through music.

"What's going on here?" the brunette who was quickly fixing her…astray shirt and messy hair, glanced nervously between Athrun and the blonde.

"I-" Athrun began only to be cut off as Cagalli jumped in.

"Wow, does that really work?" She shook her head in amazement.

"Excuse me?" the brunette, Shelly, demanded, her uncertainty worn out. Her romantic moment with Athrun had been broken all because of this…infuriating blonde!

Speaking directly to Athrun, Cagalli said flatly, no longer amused. "Really? You think _that_ playing was any good?" she scoffed.

"Hey! Don't say that-" Shelly snapped.

The blonde merely cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "Let me guess. You feel as if you're learning something about Athrun? Something no one else knows. Another side to him that no one knew- his passion for music? One that doesn't exist by the way. And he brought you all this way and you thought it was because he thought you were the one. The one to understand him fully. Am I right?" Shaking her head at the girl's startled expression, Cagalli walked past them, jumping off the stage, feeling the intense gaze of green eyes following her all the way. Over her shoulder she casually called. "Maybe you should ask him about all the other girls he's played that song for. Ask him what happened to them 'cause you can bet it will happen to you."

* * *

Friday

Despite the fiasco the previous day, (Word was the brunette was 'sick' and wouldn't be coming to school that morning) Athrun glanced down every hall way, disheartened with every glimpse he _didn't _catch of the blonde.  
Even Dearka had noticed that Athrun was definitely interested, or at least unsettled by the blonde girl having said "Wow, she must be really good at playing hard to get."

Athrun had replied in turn. "No, she's really good at being a pain in the ass." Which she was. Her scorn that had been obvious in both tone and face the other day on the stage bothered him. His intent on playing the cheesy song "Light of my life" was to come off as being one of those romantic, mysterious musicians who used music to confess their feelings. It had convinced a few girls before but this time it had completely blown up in his face.

He didn't know whether to be annoyed or admiring of the girl's strange, inexplicable character. But one thing was for sure, he was going to get her back for ruining his chances with Shelly. Only a minute after the blonde had left the auditorium, the brunette had turned on him, eyes aflame with tears, hurt and anger as she put two and two together, slapped him and made a break for it.

Yup. Calli definitely owed him a date for that.

With some careful sleuthing (aka, he asked Nicol) he learned where her locker was…and he parked himself there early that Friday morning in wait, ignoring the curious stares of the populace.

He recognized her right away as the crowd readily parted for the intimidating and scowling blonde and he leaned casually against the locker next to hers, waiting for her to notice. Over the blonde's head he saw Dearka flash him a thumbs up of approval and he tried not to laugh.

Callie's eyes didn't even rest on him for a heartbeat as she quickly grabbed some things from her locker and turned to go.

Athrun met Dearka's gaze once again and the two raised eyebrows at eachother across the hall before Athrun quickly walked up beside's the blonde again.

"Good morning." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"It was until five seconds ago." She muttered under her breath before saying clearly. "What do you want?"

"A moment of your time." Athrun raised his hands infront of himself as if begging. "Oh and your name would be nice." He wanted to hear it from her after all.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and huffed softly. "And why would I give you either?"

"Well, unless you prefer 'hey you'."

"I prefer pretending I don't know you." She seemed pleased with her suggestion.

"Ouch, that hurts. Are you always this cold?" Athrun asked, wondering when her façade would crack.

"Are you always this hot?"

Athrun grinned. "You should know better then to ask that." He replied smugly only failing to see until it was too late that she was testing how he was going to respond. The blonde turned sharply down another hall way, pushing her way through the crowd, hair swinging over her shoulders, boots clicking on the aluminum.

Athrun swore under his breath before taking after her. "Wait, hang on!"

"To what? An engaging conversation? Please. If I wanted to talk with an ape I would go to a zoo. So if you don't mind-" she didn't bother to look back once at him, irritation obvious in the way she held her shoulders.

There were some advantages to being tall and muscular, as Athrun finally threw caution to the wind, grabbed the girl and pressed her up against the lockers, effectively cornering her with his arms.

Her eyes were wide like a startled filly, her jaw clenched in anger. "What the _hell _are you

doing?"Her hands came up and shoved hard against his chest but he didn't budge.

Athrun rolled his eyes as she pushed him again before raising his hands in defeat and backing up. Instead of walking away, she glared at him, fists clenched at her side. "What the hell is your problem?" she snapped.

Patiently, Athrun said expressively. "I'm trying to get your cooperation."

"To screw me?" she barked a humorless laugh, placing her hands on her hips.

Running a hand through his hair in exasperation Athrun exclaimed back. "To get to know you, moron!"

Too late did he realize the suave charm he wore had slipped in that split second. People in the vicinitiy glanced at him in surprise, and even the blonde looked taken aback for a moment.

Recovering swiftly, Cagalli stepped away and declared. "I'm not the 'shove me up against the wall and display your manliness' kind of friend you seem to think I am." Her eyes narrowed darkly. "And if _ever _you do that again, _I will remove said manliness." _

With that, the blonde stalked off, fuming and rubbing her arms where Athrun had grabbed her.

Just as disgruntled, Athrun stomped over to where Dearka stood, his blonde friend torn between shock and laughter.

"Wow, she really got to you, bro! I like this chick!" Dearka whooped and mock punched his scowling friend in the shoulder.

"I can't believe it." Athrun muttered. "That last tactic worked on those two other girls who played hard to get."

Dearka's chortles subsided and he said. "Well, that's kind of the problem. You keep comparing her to all your other…trumps. If you want to catch a Callie, you must first hunt like a Callie."

Athrun eyed his friend in exasperation. "What in the world does that mean?"

Dearka gave his friend a gentle push. "And that, my friend, is what you need to find out!"

* * *

In America

It was like being suspended in a peaceful darkness. Warm, soft, entrancing and safe. Here, floating in this constant state between sleep and wake, there was no hurt, no pain, just a simple unending rest.

It was neither heaven nor hell, or even purgatory. More rather the feeling of being held in the arms of someone you love and trust- a mother, a father, a friend or a lover- frozen and never tiring. One could stay in this state forever and never grow tired of the lulled state, never grow bored or wanting, hungry, tired, thirsty or lonely.

Here it was good.

Here it was safe.

Here she could stay forever.

**Feedback is adored :) **

**Happy Readings!**

**Azetta**


	5. Chapter 5: Something Lucky

**Note: This story is probably going to be around fifteen chapters with an epilogue. **

**Dialogue in italics is English or over the phone. **

**The Authoress is sadly very uninformed of Japanese culture and does not intend to offend anyone with any mistakes she may write- she would be deeply grateful to those readers who point them out. Thanks ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own a lot a things in my life- Gundam Seed isn't one of them. **

**Chapter 5:**

_One little heart- seeing the world_

_One little heart becoming unfurled_

It was the beginning of April, on an early crisp spring morning in home room when Athrun was prodded out of his reverie by a sharp object.

A second before he had been drowsing, elbow on the desk, chin on his palm, eye lids lazily drifting down. Blue hair was tousled- whether by wind or feminine hands, one could not say- and brushing at his hunched shoulders. Green eyes, clouded with sleep, glinted beneath dark lashes, prowling the room from time to time but not paying any particular interest to anything, not even the girls, who catching his glance, would smile seductively back and preen.

Then the pencil tip had met his spine and he straightened, elbow slipping side ways. "What?" he mouthed at Dearka crossly, blinking.

Dearka smiled slyly back from where he sat behind him before passing him a paper.

A slim blue eyebrow cocked Athrun stared down at his nose at the paper. _What is this…grade school? _

Dearka rolled his eyes at his friends disdain and prodded him again.

Glancing once at the teacher who was distracted, Athrun accepted the paper and turned back around in his seat to read it.

His eyes widened. Was Dearka being serious?

_Dearka Elseman's guide to catching and taming the elusive. _

_If she won't meet you on your grounds- then meet her on hers. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There he is again." Cagalli muttered to herself, ignoring the disapproving glares from the librarian as she tapped hintingly on the sign by the desk that said "Quiet, please.".

"_Who?" _her friend asked confused over the phone and Cagalli blushed while shooting a glare over her shoulder at the peeping blunette. "_A…uh…a…squirrel?" _the blue squirrel in question was pretending to nose through the books in the library where Cagalli had been quietly talking to one of her co workers, glancing every now and then in her direction.

"_Uhhhuuuuh… Nobody's figured out anything right?"_

"_No…" _Idly Cagalli made a shooing motion at Athrun who made eye contact with her and had smiled. _"You are coming soon right? Kira is looking forward to seeing you again." _

There was a laugh followed by a – _"I'm sure." _

"_Mhmm. You have no idea." _Cagalli grinned before scowling as Athrun grinned back at her, inviting himself to join her at her table in the corner of the room. _"Well, I'll catch up with you later- bye!"_

"_See ya soon!"_

With a snap, she clicked the phone shut and frowned. "And what do you want?" she demanded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo  
Because this scene takes place in America and everyone is speaking English, I'm not going to bother with italics. Just know that everyone is speaking English, haha.

OOO

Lacus snapped the phone shut as she entered the hospital room. "Konichiwa Shinn." She smiled at her employee as she took a seat beside him near the hospital bed. The hum of machines warmed the room, interrupted by a stead beep of the monitors.

Shin glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Someone's happy."

"Just looking forward to the trip is all!" Lacus said brightly, though she could feel a blush warming her cheeks.

"I bet you are_." _Shinn muttered. He slid his fingers from the clenched prayer position he had formed to poke gently at the fashionable glittering gold hair wrap that held all of Lacus's famous pink hair out of sight. "Someone's undercover_."_

"Like you can talk!"Lacus teased readily back, reaching forward to snatch his newspaper boy cap off his head, untucking his thick dark hair making him into the dark haired boy who sat, leaned over in his seat.

Shin laughed, grabbing his hat back and swatting at her with it_. _"Jerk."He ducked his head, hair falling forward so only the slightest of smiles could be seen as he jammed his black hat back on his head. _"_Well_-"_

But before he could answer there was a muffled groan and their heads snapped up to stare at the hospital's room's resident.

A tousled-pink haired girl cried softly again as she wriggled about in her blankets, her brow furrowing. "No…no…" she whispered, hands clenching in her blankets. "No!" with a jerk she sat up right, eyes flying wide open. Pain flooded her at the sharp movement as so many muscles, wounds and body parts protested and she flopped back into her pillows.

"Ohhhh. Where am I…"

"You're at a hospital in New York." Lacus spoke gently, laying a comforting hand on the distressed girl's clenched fist. "You got hit by a car but it only glanced you and the doctor said you're going to be just fine. In fact, you're almost good as new!"

With a shaking hand the magenta haired girl reached up to touched her bandaged forehead, her face ashen. Her gaze focused on them- the girl with the golden hair wrap, lovely blue eyes, and blue French styled dress; the boy with a newscap squashing his thick hair, a leather studded coat hanging off the side of his chair and rips all down his black jeans. "A car…" her bottom lip trembled and her brow furrowed. "No…It came right for me… I hurt!" Her arms twined about herself as she hunched forward. "No…no…"

Lacus looked startled for a moment then she slid onto the side of her bed and wrapped her arms around the girl, gently stroking the girl's ragged hair. "Shhh…shhh." She soothed. "It's alright, it's aaalllright. It's just fine."

But it was Shinn who really broke through to the girl as he trapped her head between his hands and stared deep into her blue eyes. "Hey." Concern flickered in his crimson eyes and the girl froze, dazed looking as she gazed back. "You're alright."

"You." She whispered. "You're the boy from the street that day."

He nodded and released her. "Yeah. I was there…"

"He's been coming almost every day since." Lacus threw in helpfully, relieved that the girl was settling back down.

The girl stared with wonder up at him. "Really? I don't even know you guys…" warmth blossomed in her chest for two strangers that would ocme visit her. This warmth was quickly drowned though as alarm swept through her. "Wait! Did you say every day? How many days?"

Lacus and Shinn exchanged a long glance before Shinn answered reluctantly. "A few weeks. You were in a stress and trauma induced coma."

For a moment it looked as if the girl had heard him as she stared desperately at him. Then she flew into action, swinging over the side of the hospital bed and disengaging from numerous machines, ivs rattling as they tried to keep up with her movement. "NO!" she cried, stumbling to the ground, her unused muscles stiff and giving out. "No!"

"Whats wrong?" Lacus cried, her arms flung free in the girl's haste.  
The girl buried the heels of her palms into her eyes. "My sister. My baby sister. She's only ten!" She sobbed. "I have left my sister alone at home for weeks?!"  
Slowly, as not to scare her, Shin slid from his chair to kneel beside her, tentatively putting an arm around her shoulders. "Hey." He said softly.  
The girl peeked up through her bangs, her teary blue eyes demanding reassurance. "What?!" she half cried half snapped.

"Your sister, Meyrin I think is her name?- has been well taken care of." Shin said. "When we got your name we got in contact with your sister- she's in school rightnow or she would probably be here. She's been staying with Lacus actually."  
Lunamaria's head swiveled about so fast and she lurched forward to clutch at Lacus's blouse. "Meyrin is with you?" she gasped.

Lacus nodded, smiling. "Yes, Meyrin is with me, and she is doing just fine."  
"Oh thank God…" Wobbly, the frail girl let Shin catch her and slid her onto her bed.  
"There ya go." Lunamaria stared at the black haired boy as he gruffly spoke, smoothing her bangs and pulling the blanket up around her. "You are alright." His voice even softer that she barely heard it.

"Thank you." Lunamaria rasped, laying her head back on her pillow, relief crashing down like a warm bubbly flood that kept her afloat. "I don't know how I can ever repay you."  
Shin grinned. "Well first we can formally introduce ourselves."  
The girl's eyes widened and she hastily bowed her head. "My apologies, I'm Lunamaria Hawke."  
"Nice to meetcha, I'm Shinn."

"And my name is Lacus."

Lunamaria forced a strained smile, glancing at their ringless hands, wondering if their last names were the same. "You have guys done too much- how much do I owe?"

"Owe?" Lacus repeated.  
"For the hospital bills and taking care of my sister?"  
Lacus laughed. "You owe nothing- it was a pleasure to have Meyrin stay for a few days."  
The girl's hands clenched in her blankets. "Ma'am, I know I'm poor and jobless, but please. This is has all cost you so much, both time, energy and money. Please, tell me what I can do!"  
Taken aback, Lacus glanced wordlessly at Shin whose face had suddenly gone cold. "Shinn," she said helplessly.  
"No." he said.

"Shiiiiinn."

The boy shook his head.  
Abruptly Lacus stood, hauling Shinn up with her by the crook of his arm. "Hold on just a moment, Ms. Hawke." She smiled reassuringly at the confused patient before dragging the stubborn boy out the door. It closed behind them with a click.  
Bewildered, Luna strained her ears- vauguely making out a few coarse words that were being exchanged between the duo outside of her room.

"No Lacus!"

"But Shinn!"

Voices quieted for a moment then.

"First, you haven't talked to the rest of the group- second, -"

Voices hushed for a moment, the words indistinct but faster and more irate.

"Shinn! How would you feel if this was Mayu?!"  
Whatever the boy had been about to sputter back fell silent.

_Mayu? Is that his girlfriend? _Lunamaria wondered.

Soft talking continued for two minutes and then the door swung open and Lacus skipped in followed by a surly Shinn. Belatedly, Lunamaria blushed, her face hot with the embarrassment of knowing that she had caused them to argue and she dared not meet Shinn's eyes as he threw himself into a chair, arms crossing.

Grandly, Lacus spun about in front of the patient bed beaming. "Now the nurse is coming any moment to check on you so I need to say my piece before." She took a deep breath. "Would you like a job working for me, Miss Hawke?"

"A job?" Lunamaria repeated confused, "What kind of job."

Grinning, Lacus unwound her hair wrap, shaking out her luxuriant pink hair, causing Lunamaria to gasp in awe and recognition. Lacus winked. "What kind of job do you think?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

Japan. Everyone is speaking Japanese.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two weeks later

_"A ticket! A bloody ticket!"_

"You poor suffering soul." Kira replied into the phone, amused by his sister his sister's antics. Absentmindedly he twirled a pen in his fingers, his eyes drifting about his big posh and polished office.  
_"I mean, only ten miles over the limit- was it really that big of a deal? HUH?"_

"To everyone else on the road, I'm sure it is." Kira's purple eyes narrowed as his secretary ran, grinning madly and bouncing in her pointed shoes. Her painted lips spread to tell him whatever news she had that was causing her to be so excited and he hurriedly lifted a finger to tell her to wait a minute before spinning around with a squeak, so that the back of his huge chair faced her.  
"_And,_" Cagalli continued. "_Because they got nosy into my life- jerks- they now want me to do more then just pay the average fee."_

Kira threw back his head and laugh. "Aw, does poor Cagalli-walli have to do community service?"

"_Gah! Kiraaaa!"_

Listening to his sister rant, Kira came back to earth, all amusement wiped from his features, his expression serious as he said. "What do you have to do?"  
"They want me to visit a school for the mentally handicapped and do something like crafts or music with them."  
"Well that isn't so bad."

"_No…it isn't."_ Cagalli said dead serious.

"Do you know what you are going to do?"

_"Nah, I'll just figure it out when I get there… But hey, when do I get to drop by and see you? When are you going to find time in your busy schedule to remember your old sister,huuuh?"_

At that point the secretary got tired of waiting and said. "Mr. Yamato!"  
Still not quite used to hearing a name that wasn't his own, but one that he chose for himself a long time ago, Kira turned to face his secretary, eyebrows raised.  
"One second Cagalli," he muttered distractedly.

_"What? What the hell? You better not be putting me on hold. I swear Kira if you-_" he put the phone on his leg, muffling his sister's loud voice.

"Yes, Karen?" he asked.

The brunette bobbled her head before speedily saying, eyes sparkling. "You have an impoooortant caller on line two that you simply must talk to!"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "An important caller?"

He probably wouldn't have figured it out if Karen hadn't sneakily glanced at the picture on the shelves lining his office- a picture taken a while go from when Cagalli and he had gone to a rock concert and had met…well…_her. _

He felt his face go red and his heart take up a faster tempo as he slowly picked up the phone and said, "Uh, Cagalli, I'm gonna have to uh, call you back- okay? Okay."

_"what? NO! Nononono, Kiraaa, don't do-"_

"Bye." His finger jabbed the flash button on the phone's dashboard and after nodding his thanks to his gleeful secretary he spun around in his chair to face his office window again. _Please don't let my voice stutter. _He thought before clearing his throat and simply saying. "Hi."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

The next day- a Saturday.

"I'm heading out the door, Stellar!" Cagalli called through the open front door. Stellar peeked around the doorframe to the kitchen to see her cousin backing out the door, a guitar case strapped to her back.

"Cagalli is going like that?" she asked confused, dusting baking flour onto the apron tied about her waist.

Cagalli looked down at what she was wearing- thick black boots, covered in straps and buckles that went half way up her naturally-ripped-jean-clad calf to the red shirt and dark green buckle/zipper covered vest duo. (sound familiar?) "Whats wrong with this?" she asked, offended. "I'm comfortable in this."

"Cagalli looks like a boy." Stellar said flatly.

"If this is about putting make up on- I'm not." Cagalli muttered, sounding every bit like a child who stomp their feet when they fight. "This is the first time in days I get to not wear make up- and I'm not straightening my hair. I'm going au natural!" she beamed, shaking out her, still-damp-from-the-shower blonde locks that went in every direction but the same one.

Stellar half smiled. "If you say so-"

"I do." Cagalli winked and began to close the door to leave only to pause and open it wider to add. "Oh, Star dear, when we get back, what do you say to going out to eat? Just you and me having some good ol' cousin time?"

Stellar's eyes lit up and she grinned. "Yes, yes! That would be so much fun- I would love to!" she paused, "Only…I'm not allowed to ride with you."

Cagalli coughed awkwardly. "Well, it will be a quick ride."

"Fast? As in breakneck speed driving?"

"No I said quick. As in a short distance."

"So you'll drive the speed limit."

Cagalli's gaze suddenly got fixated on the mind absorbing white rug. "Now did I say that?"

"No, but you're about too." Stellar coaxed knowing that her cousin was putty in hands.

Cagalli laughed. "Alright, if you say so. See you, Star, get your homework done!" with a quick blown kiss, the door closed with a thud and through the window, Stellar saw her cousin hop on her bike, spin about and tear off with a motor-roar down the street.

OOOOO

At the school

Ten minutes later, Cagalli slowed to a halt in the parking lot of a school for the handicapped, where the sun streamed down brightly and parents and teachers and assistants could be seen leading children or pushing children around in wheelchairs while keeping up conversation. She tilted her head to consider the building covered in colorful pictures and signs proclaiming with out the words "here you are welcome!"

"Well here goes nothing." Cagalli muttered nervously, twisting at the strap that crossed her chest, holding her guitar case to her back.

Walking inside, she met up with the principal who greeted her warmly and with delight, even after she reminded him that it was required of her to come.

"So where do you want me," she asked, along sides the balding man as he led her down the hall.

"We have a class of children in the ages of ten to sixteen gathered who would love to hear and play along with music." The principal beamed at her and Cagalli couldn't help but feel humbled in his obvious compassion for those so often overlooked.

"Will it be just me?"

"Not at all," he assured. "There will be staff present of course to help- and you even have a volunteer today to do half the leading."

"What exactly should I do?"

"Well, the volunteer will help you there- he's been coming here for a couple years, once every week so he knows what to do so if you're ever confused or lost, just ask him or one of the staff, okay?"

Cagalli nodded. "Thank you, sir." She added as he guided her to a door and held it open.

"No, Miss. Athha. Thank you!"

And with one last smile and wave to him, Cagalli entered the class…

And froze.

For there.

Right in front of her.

Leading the kids a mock shift ensemble, consisting of toy drums and pots all the way to kazoos.

With a genuine peaceful smile on his face and light in his eyes as he sang along to their nonsense of garbled singing and noise, gently strumming his guitar with out a cord…was-

"You!"

Athrun Zala.

Athrun Zala was the volunteer.

Athrun Zala was her assistant for an hour.

Athrun Zala had a _heart_.

Though the kids didn't stop, ecstatic with the noise and fun they were having the bluenette jumped and spun around on his stool to gaze up at Cagalli, completely and utterly dumbfounded.

"What- how- what are you doing here?!" she sputtered, pointing at him as if somehow that would explain the situation.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, what are _you_ doing here?!" he hissed back, blazing green eyes wide.

"I came here to do commu-I mean volunteer service!" Cagalli replied hotly, not about to admit to her speeding ticket.

"Well I've been coming here for the past two years!"

They stared at eachother and said at the same time. "Get out!"

"No you!" they fired back.

"Are you mocking me?!" they demanded.

Arms crossed in unison and they scowled furiously.

"Can you just go?" Athrun said bitterly. He was furious for his suave charm losing it's touch- but the shock of seeing Cagalli here- in a place he considered a safe haven from all the world. Well, it just wasn't fair. This was his secret hideyhole, not hers!

"Well as much as I would like to," Cagalli snapped. And boy would she like to. "I'm not. You can't just kick me out cause you want to- I came to spend some time with these adorable angels and that's just what I will do!"

Now it wasn't a complete lie. She had a choice between this or highway clean up so(And pigs would surpass flying and step on the moon before she ever did highway pick up again in her life)- in her head she did choose this. Kinda.

But looking out over the small crowd of children, her heart twinged slightly and she felt…glad. Though some of the boys and girls were obvious intelligent among their peers, others were so handicapped to the point that they were just a head, a torso and hands and feet, fingers and toes wiggling in excitement. And thanks to conversing with the principal, she had found that some children never got visited by their families- and others barely could live with out the steadfast care of the staff. To her, and any healthy individual- the children had next to nothing.

But with the look on their faces- you would think that they had e_verything!_

"Look," Athrun broke through her thoughts before she could go farther and she glanced at him. He patted a stool beside him. "Truce?"

She bit her lip, her heart unexpectedly softened by the thoughts drifting through her head, and nodded. "Truce."

After unpacking her old battered guitar- her very first guitar, her baby- she slid up beside him.

Athrun glanced idly at the contraption in her hands and the corners of his mouth wrinkled in amusement as he tried to keep back his snide comments.

With a practiced eye, Cagalli returned the favor looked up and down his slick and shiny guitar that looked brandnew asif he had bought it yesterday. "See, it doesn't matter how good your guitar is-" she said under her breath so only Athrun could hear. "It matters how skilled you are, and how much you love to make music. I've been playing guitar ever since I was little- on this. This is Lucky."

Obviously stung by her attack on his skill, Athrun replied scathingly. "Lucky?"

"Yup," Cagalli nodded as she tuned her guitar by ear. "Even though I don't play her often anymore- whenever I do," she paused and glanced up, smiling happily at a memory from long ago. Athrun, who was gazing at her coldly blushed when she looked up- presuming that the smile was meant for him. _Oh God,_he thought, feeling his heart skip a beat for a second. And a thought crossed unbidden through his mind. _Oh God she's beautiful. _Beautiful with out the make up and in her rustic, worn clothes, plain face and untidy hair.

"Whenever I do-" Cagalli continued, unaware of how her assistant was perceiving her smile that hadn't been intended for him at all. "Something amazing happens."

And something did.

Whether she or he didn't notice it. Something did.

And while Athrun scoffed, trying to focus on the guitar on his hands, and Cagalli shook like a wet dog, trying to awake from happy memories- a little change began.

It started then.

And it grew through out the class.

As the darling children cried out happily, and Athrun noticed that while completely focused on the kids, Cagalli was an amazing guitar player- and Cagalli noticed that Athrun completely wasn't. And Cagalli discovered that while her skill with kids were limited, Athrun had an obvious talent for making them smile.

And that they both realized that they could work together, no barbs, no innuendos, just simply-

"This is how you play this chord- there, no move your index up- now there you go."

Or

"Cagalli, that one over there in the wheel chair, that's Mikie- he can do the most amazing voice impersonation of Elvis!"

And it was nice.

So nice, though that neither of them noticed it- when Cagalli's time was over and she walked to the door, guitar slung across her back, Athrun watched her go.

And smiled, wondering for a split moment if maybe Cagalli could be a true friend. Now that she shared his secret world- maybe they could share more secrets. Because there was more to Cagalli then her creamy skin, curvy figure and brilliant eyes. She wasn't half bad.

She wasn't bad at all.

And it was so wonderful and serene that as soon as she got out in the hall, Cagalli turned to glance one last time through the small square window in the door to catch one last glimpse of the boy, blue hair falling about his handsome face as he practiced the chords she taught him while laughing along with the handicapped children.

Maybe it was playing music on Lucky.

Maybe it was seeing the happiness on the children's faces- for it was oh so contagious.

And maybe it was coming one step closer then anyone else had come to the _real_ Athrun Zala.

Note: I just want to say now, that I personally adore mentally handicapped children- they are the sweetest, funniest, kindest, most loving people to ever walk the earth. So if it seems like I'm ever insulting them or saying something incorrect please notify me immediately because I don't ever want to come across that way. Thanks!

**Well, that's it for this chapter **

**Please tell me what you think because I crave to hear your opinions, and please forgive me for my constant disappearing acts… x.x**

**I thank you for sticking with me so far.**

**Although I could just leave this at happy holidays- happy winter solstice, as is expected of people to say, in hopes I don't offend people and in accordance of my faith…and calendar haha, I have to say, Merry Christmas!- and have a happy, happy new year!**

**Lots of love,**

**RS**


End file.
